marveldatabasefandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Capitão América (Steven Rogers)
right Extraído de Wikipédia: http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Capit%C3%A3o_Am%C3%A9rica |base = EUA |poderes = Atributos físicos no ápice da condição humana; Líder estratégico e tático; Mestre em todas as formas de combate armado e desarmado; Escudo feito de Vibranium, que é capaz de absorver todo e qualquer tipo de impacto; maestria em arremessos de escudo; elevada resistência à dor. |estado atual = Líder dos Secret Avengers |ocupação = }} Capitão America (Captain America, em inglês), é o alter ego de Steve Rogers, um personagem de HQ (História em Quadrinhos) da Marvel Comics. Foi criado por Joe Simon e Jack Kirby, apareceu pela primeira vez em Captain America Comics #1 (Março de 1941). O Capitão América foi o maior de uma onda de super-heróis que surgiram sob a bandeira do patriotismo norte-americano e que foram apresentados ao mundo pelas companhias de Histórias em Quadrinhos, durante os anos da Segunda Guerra Mundial. Ao lado de seu parceiro Bucky, o Capitão América enfrentou as hordas nazistas durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, mas caiu na obscuridade após o fim do conflitsse "qualquer coisa" é tão literal que ele se torna parte de um experimento para a criação de soldados superiores em tudo: o "projeto supersoldado", que consistia em um soro especial e a radiação de raios gerando um crescimento físico geral, tornando um ser debilitado como Steve Rogers em um superatleta musculoso, forte, veloz e ágil. Contudo, como na equipe do projeto havia um agente duplo a serviço de Hitler, o cientista que criou o "soro do supersoldado" é morto por esse agente. Como não havia registro escrito da fórmula, essa se perdeu junto com a vida do cientista e Steve Rogers acaba se tornando o único daquilo que deveria ser um exército de supersoldados. Escrito por: Isabelle Rocha Com o fim da Guerra, os executivos da Comics decidiram suspender as histórias do personagem. Em 1964, a Marvel reviveu o Capitão América ao revelar que ele tinha caído de um avião experimental no Atlântico Norte nos últimos dias da guerra e que passou as últimas décadas congelado, num estado de morte aparente (animação suspensa). O herói ressurgiu com uma nova geração de leitores como o líder de um grupo de super-heróis conhecido como os Vingadores (The Avengers #4, publicado em 1964). . Suas primeiras histórias solo foram lançadas na revista Tales of Suspense, dividindo as páginas com aventuras do Homem de Ferro. Nelas, a dupla Lee/Kirby procuraram justificar um super-herói sem poderes, apresentando o Capitão como "o maior lutador do mundo", enfrentando vilões representantes de modalidades de lutas como o Sumô ou o francês Savate (Batroc). Mas seus inimigos frequentes eram os nazistas e os neo nazistas, como o Caveira Vermelha e a H.I.D.R.A. Também havia aventuras em que ele se ligou a agência de espiões S.H.I.E.L.D, que enfrentava inimigos tecnológicos como Modok e a I.M.A. Nos anos 1970 enfrentou o Império Secreto, uma organização racista inspirada na Ku Klux Klan, num arco de história em que os X-Men e vários mutantes foram caçados e capturados pelos criminosos. Também nessa época iniciou sua parceria com o super-herói Falcão Negro. Mais tarde enfrentaria a Força Nacional, outra organização racista e ultraconservadora. Nesse confronto seria dado como morta sua namorada e agente secreta Sharon Carter (Agente 13). Apesar da reformulação dos anos 1960, foram feitas novas aventuras ambientadas na época da II Guerra, quando seu parceiro era o garoto James Buchanan Barnes, vulgo Bucky. Ambos e mais Namor e outros heróis menos conhecidos dos anos 1940 formaram o super-grupo Os I Steve Rogers, nascido em 4 de julho de 1922, depois que renasceu na Era Moderna, teve muitas dificuldades para se adaptar a vida civil. No início morava na mansão dos Vingadores e era praticamente um super-herói de tempo integral. Continuou nesse ritmo quando se aliou a Shield e teve um romance com a Agente 13. Somente no fim da década de 1960, Steve Rogers começou a buscar uma vida própria. Um desentendimento com Nick Fury o fez se afastar da espionagem. Comprou uma motocicleta e saiu em viagem pelo interior do país. Retornaria depois que o Caveira Vermelha voltou a atacar. Depois Steve entra para a força policial de Nova York, mas logo tem a sua vida conturbada em função de acusação de que era corrupto, pois quase não aparecia para as rondas e mesmo assim não era demitido (seus superiores conheciam sua identidade). O acusador era seu parceiro, que logo se descobriu que agia como o vilão Chefe Encapuzado. Um bom tempo depois Steve voltou a tentar ter uma vida civil. Virou desenhista de quadrinhos e alugou um apartamento na cidade. Mas também não conseguiu cumprir seus compromissos. Sua vida mudou quando recebeu uma boa quantia em dinheiro, resultado de anos de soldo militar que não lhe haviam sido entregues na época do seu desaparecimento. Steve organizou uma rede de informações para ajudá-lo em suas missões, mas logo seria procurado pelo Governo que queria explicações sobre a sua súbita fortuna. Esse problema levou a que Steve fosse privado por um certo tempo de sua identidade de Capitão América. A saga das cinco encarnações do Capitão América história da revista estadunidense do Capitão América se caracteriza pelas várias mudanças sofridas pelo personagem, natural dada a sua grande longevidade. Durante a II Guerra Mundial o personagem tornou-se famoso pois representava o ideal do patriotismo. Após o final do conflito, procuraria se integrar a vida civil, mas acabou sendo esquecido. Retornaria nos anos 1960 como um super-herói e líder dos Vingadores. Na virada dos anos 1980 para os 90 essas mudanças históricas fariam surgir um novo conjunto de fatos que se integrariam a cronologia oficial do herói. Lançou-se uma história que explicava que quatro pessoas haviam vestido o uniforme do Capitão América. Mais recentemente surgiu o fato de que Steve Rogers não foi o primeiro usuário do uniforme. Quem teve a primazia foi o soldado negro Isaiah Bradley, cujo neto se tornaria o Patriota (conhecido no Brasil também como "O Campeão", chamado assim na revista O Guri da década de 1950), líder dos Jovens Vingadores. Dessa forma, agora se fala em cinco Capitães América na história. Os quatro Capitães América Antes de se saber de Bradley, Steve Rogers era tido como o primeiro e "desapareceu" ainda com a guerra em curso. Isso motivou a convocação de um outro herói da época, William Naslund o Independente, também chamado de "O Espírito de 76", para trocar de uniforme, assim como um novo Bucky - um jovem ex-jogador de baseball chamado Fred Davis (James Buchanan Barnes, como se sabe, foi o Primeiro Bucky). Esse novo Capitão América continuou atuando mesmo depois do final da guerra, tendo morrido ao salvar o então pequeno e inexpressivo político local John Fitzgerald Kennedy de uma tentativa de assassinato (isso bem antes dele se tornar presidente) nas mãos de um andróide chamado "Adam II" - que era, por sinal, a segunda tentativa do prof. Phineas T. Horton de criar um andróide perfeito (a primeira foi o Tocha Humana andróide) - e ser imediatamente substituído por Jeff Mace que, na época, era o herói conhecido como Patriota e assumiu o uniforme até se aposentar. Mais tarde, na virada dos anos 1950 para 60 surgiu o quarto Capitão América, um professor que sem querer encontrou a fórmula para o "soro do supersoldado", injetou em si mesmo e se tornou o Capitão. Antes da saga dos quatro Capitães Américas, a cronologia desconsiderava a fase desse Capitão América, que teve algumas histórias editadas na década de 1950. Após a saga dos quatro Capitães, com a cronologia gerada por essa HQ em particular ele se tornou o quarto Capitão América (e que também tinha um parceiro chamado Bucky, que ficou conhecido como Bucky III - Jack Monroe que, após ser libertado pelo governo, assumiu a identidade do vigilante conhecido como Nômade, sendo por sua vez o Nômade II, já que essa identidade foi criada e desempenhada por um curto período em que Steve Rogers abandonara o manto do Capitão América). O mesmo ocorreu com o Bucky Jack Monroe, que depois dessa história ficou sendo o Bucky III e não o Bucky II. Na era moderna o Capitão América dos anos 1950 ou então o Capitão América IV apareceu completamente insano, tendo ficado prisioneiro do FBI durante a década de 1960: foi um dos mais perigosos inimigos do Capitão América original e tornou-se o vilão "Grande Diretor". Acabou por cometer suicídio. O sexto Capitão América Apos o acerto da cronologia com a história sobre As quatro encarnações do Capitão América e a revelação sobre Bradley (que aumentou o número para cinco Capítães) surgiria ainda um sexto Capitão América. Esse papel foi assumido durante algum tempo por John Walker, quando Steve Rogers foi impedido de usar o Escudo e o uniforme tradicional pelo Governo. Rogers continuou suas aventuras, assumindo o nome de "O Capitão" e uma roupa com predominância da cor preta. Walker assumiu o manto do Capitão América, mas seu extremismo e violência eram uma afronta ao código de honra do herói. Após algumas histórias como Capitão - onde, inclusive, foi a peça-chave da derrota do Adaptóide, que havia dominado os Vingadores após absorver os poderes do Cubo Cósmico - Rogers acabou se confrontando com John Walker. No fim, descobriu-se que era tudo uma armação do renascido Caveira Vermelha, agora com a mente num clone de Steve Rogers criado por Arnin Zola. Walker, derrotado, salvou Rogers de ser vítima do gás do Caveira, ao jogar o escudo nas pernas do vilão. O Caveira absorveu o gás e teve seu rosto deformado, voltando a ficar com a clássica aparência. Após o evento e as devidas explicações a Comissão de Atividades Super-Humanas, Rogers e Walker trocaram escudos e uniformes. Walker, assim, passou a ser o Agente Americano e Rogers voltou a ser o Capitão América. O sétimo Capitão América Há alguns que julgam Jonh Walker o 7º Capitão América. Na década de 1970, desiludido com o governo, Steve Rogers abandona o manto do Capitão e torna-se o "Nômade". O seu amigo Falcão treinou então um jovem de nome Roscoe para assumir a identidade do Capitão. Mas antes que a parceria entrasse de fato em ação o rapaz foi assassinado, vestido de Capitâo América, pelas mãos do Caveira Vermelha. Guerra Civil Durante a Guerra Civil houve um incidente com o grupo Novos Guerreiros e o vilão Nitro, que terminou na explosão de uma escola. Em resposta a esta tragédia, o governo estadunidense elaborou a "lei de registro de super-humanos". O Homem de Ferro e diversos outros super-heróis apoiaram a iniciativa. Já o Capitão América criou os Vingadores Secretos, um grupo de oposição a essa lei, Durante as batalhas entre os antagonistas, o grupo do Homem de Ferro prendeu diversos dos aliados do Capitão. Quando então um clone do Thor assassinou Bill Foster, o Golias, membro dos Vingadores Secretos. Após a morte de Golias alguns dos aliados do Homem de Ferro debandaram enfraquecendo suas forças, enquanto o Capitão América conseguia novos reforços e as plantas da prisão na zona negativa, onde Reed Richards, Jaqueta Amarela e o próprio Homem de Ferro encarceiravam os aliados do Capitão. Logo em seguida as forças dos dois heróis se encontraram numa batalha final, que se iniciou com invasão da fortaleza da zona negativa pelo grupo do Capitão América e terminou em Manhattan - o Manto teleportou todos. O combate estava vencido para o Homem de Ferro, até que Namor surge para auxiliar o Capitão América. Depois de derrotar seu outrora aliado o Capitão se entregou, pois ao ser detido por civis percebeu o estrago que a guerra havia causado na cidade. Envergonhado ele se entregou em troca do perdão total aos seus comandados, dando a vitória ao grupo do Homem de Ferro. A morte do herói No dia 7 de O Retorno Steve Rogers retorna na minissérie "Reborn" (no Brasil, traduzida como "Capitão América: Renascimento"). O Capitão original aparecerá também em "Siege" (o Cerco a Asgard, outro megaevento Marvel, assim como foram a "Invasão Secreta" e a "Guerra Civil"). Porém, depois de "Siege", em "Heroic Age" (saga que anuncia o fim da era das trevas para os heróis), o Capitão América dos Vingadores ainda será o Bucky. Recentemente, na saga A Essência do Medo, Bucky foi aparentemente assassinado por Pecado, filha do Caveira Vermelha e Steve volta a ser o Capitão América. Foi revelado, no entanto, que Bucky fora substituído em cima da hora por um LMD - apenas Steve, Nick Fury e a Viúva Negra sabem disso. Enquanto o mundo, de uma forma geral, acredita que Bucky Barnes está morto novamente, ele voltou a agir como Soldado Invernal por baixo dos panos. Poderes e habilidades Para muitos não-leitores, e até personagens dos quadrinhos, o Capitão não tem poderes. Na verdade, graças ao soro que recebeu durante o experimento para a criação de "supersoldados" ele tem um corpo mais elevado e desenvolvido do que qualquer ser humano. Em comparação, se o limite físico de um homem fosse 10, o dele seria 20. Parte de um experimento para a criação de soldados superiores em tudo: o "Projeto Supersoldado", que consistia em um soro especial e a radiação de raios gerando um crescimento físico geral, tornando um ser debilitado como Steve Rogers em um superatleta musculoso, forte, veloz. Eis a lista de suas capacidades que vão muito além das de um ser humano normal: * Força (ele é mais forte do que qualquer humano.) * Velocidade (incrivelmente veloz, incomparável ao de um caramujo) * Agilidade (muita dinâmica no movimentos, e atenuação nos exercícios praticados na cozinha) * Reflexos (muitos goleiros da época foram fruta da inspiração do Capitão America) * Resistência (gral de ductibilidade exaltada) * Capacidade de Aprendizado Rápido (que lhe foi muito importante durante a guerra e ajudou Steven Jobs a se adaptar ao mundo moderno, apesar de ter tido bastante dificuldade com Bill Gates) * Imunidade Fisiológica (Caso contrário, se o soro não lhe desse tal imunidade, morreria ao ficar congelado por tantos anos.) Armas e equipamentos A única arma do Capitão América é o escudo, usado para defesa e também ataque, quando então funciona como um bumerangue. Dr. Myron MacLain , baseado na lenda de Hércules que possuí uma Maça de adamantina que segundo a lenda é indestrutível, ele tentou criar uma liga indestrutível para os americanos durante a segunda guerra mundial. Em algum momento ele adormeceu na bancada de seu laboratório, e os metais que ele estava trabalhando de algum modo se uniram, uma combinação de aço, Vibranium e um catalisador desconhecido criou um material mais forte do que qualquer um já conhecido. Houve tentativas de se repetir a fórmula para criar o material mas não houve sucesso, e usaram a unica liga que possuíam para criar o escudo do Capitão América. Seu uniforme é feito de Kevla que é um material resistente ao fogo e a perfurações, e sob seu uniforme ainda existe uma cota de malha de titânium leve, para proteção adicional. Capitão América também usou uma motocicleta customizada pela S.H.I.E.L.D. . Amigos e aliados * Bucky * Thor * Agente 13 (Sharon Carter) * Peggy Carter * Nick Fury * S.H.I.E.L.D * Os Vingadores * Homem de Ferro * Nômade * Invasores * Rick Jones * Falcão * Homem-Aranha * Wolverine * Sargento Wally Principais inimigos * Barão Zemo , Arnin Zola e Biomassa (Massudo) * Caveira Vermelha e Ossos Cruzados * I.M.A. e Modok * H.I.D.R.A e Barão Von Struker * Víbora e o Esquadrão Serpente * Doutor Faustus * Império Secreto * Força Nacional * Mecanus * Übermensch * Grande Mestre *Agente X Outras mídias Cinema * Captain America – seriado estadunidense de 1944, produzido pela Republic Pictures, com Dick Purcell interpretando o Capitão América. Em 1990 foi lançado um filme com o título Captain America, estrelando Matt Salinger no papel do Capitão. O personagem foi interpretado por Chris Evans em 2011, no filme Captain America: The First Avenger.BORGO, Érico. Marvel Studios divulga sinopse oficial de Capitão América OmeleteRevelada a sinopse do filme do Capitão América! Na adaptação o Capitão América utiliza três uniformes diferentes. O primeiro foi desenhado para as turnês de elevação de moral do Exército e é bastante parecido ao original dos quadrinhos. Já o segundo, criado pelo próprio Steve Rogers, é uma mistura do primeiro com o uniforme militar da época. E por fim, o uniforme criado pela SHIELD. Em 2012 Evans reprisou o papel em Os Vingadores, e uma continuação para O Primeiro Vingador está marcada para 2014 intitulada Capitão America:o soldado invernal. Televisão *Em 1979, foram lançados dois telefilmes na emissora CBS, Captain America (19 de Janeiro) e Captain America II: Death Too Soon (23 de Novembro). Reb Brown interpretou Steve Rogers. *Capitão América foi uma das séries adaptadas no desenho animado The Marvel Super Heroes. *O Capitão aparece em episódios de X-Men e X-Men: Evolution tratando da história de Wolverine na Segunda Guerra. *O Capitão tem três pequenas aparições em Spider-Man: The Animated Series. *É um dos protagonistas de The Super Hero Squad Show, The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes e Avengers Assemble. Jogos eletrônicos *Os primeiros jogos com o personagem foram 2 títulos para PC nos anos 80, Captain America in: The Doom Tube of Dr. Megalomann (1987) e Spider-Man and Captain America in Doctor Doom's Revenge (1989). *Capitão América é um personagem jogável nos arcade da Data East Captain America and The Avengers (mais tarde convertido para vários videogames) e Avengers in Galactic Storm. *Capitão América é personagem jogável em dois clássicos jogos para Super Nintendo e Sega Genesis. Em Captain America & The Avengers, o capitão é selecionável entre outros personagens do grupo Vingadores e em Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems, o Capitão é um dos personagens jogáveis. *Em Spider-Man and Venom: Maximum Carnage e Venom/Spider-Man: Separation Anxiety, o Capitão América é um dos personagens que o Homem-Aranha e Venom podem requisitar como ajuda. *Nos RPGs Marvel Ultimate Alliance e Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2, o Capitão América é jogável em todas as plataformas. *Capitão América é jogável nos jogos de luta da Capcom Marvel Super Heroes e a série Marvel vs. Capcom. *Em Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects, o Capitão América é jogável no PlayStation Portable. Nas outras plataformas tem apenas uma ponta. *Uma versão super deformed do Capitão é um dos personagens jogáveis em Marvel Super Hero Squad. *Capitão América é desbloqueado por um código no jogo Super Hero Squad Online. Somente jogadores da versão Closed Beta receberão esse código. *O jogo mais recente do herói é Captain America: Super Soldier, desenvolvido pela Sega e baseado no filme de 2011 (mas com uma história diferente) e com Chris Evans dublando o personagem. Capitão America participou no livro Desafio Total na luta contra Thanos. * * Capitão América no Marvel.com Categoria:Os Vingadores Categoria:Heróis da Marvel Comics Categoria:Artistas marciais da Marvel Comics Categoria:Super-heróis da Era de Ouro das histórias em quadrinhos Categoria:Artistas marciais fictícios Categoria:Personificações nacionais Categoria:Capitão América Categoria:Militares fictícios Categoria:Personagens da Timely Comics Categoria:Personagens